


Whiskey

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Red Kryptonite, Someone got drunk, Supercorptober 2020, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara and Lena decided to have a relaxing weekend in Italy but a phone call from their son made them rush home
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 31
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“The food here looks delicious.” Kara eagerness while looking at the room service menu. 

Kara was leaning back on the bed frame. Lena was laying next to her, her hand brushing the blonde’s abs as she watched her trying to choose what to order. 

“You know you can order everything on the menu, right?” the younger woman asked and placed a kiss on the blonde’s collar bone. 

“I know, but the question is which one I will order more portions.” the blonde said with a grin. 

Lena chuckled and laid back. Taking the weekend off and travelling to Italy was probably the best thing she did this week. L-Corp was filled with emergency meetings and long hours in both lab and office. Kara, on the other hand, had to deal with multiple aliens this week while making sure the CATCO issue was perfect and the website was up to date. 

Overall both women were tired and they needed a much-needed break. So, Lena booked a hotel, called her pilot and left work early on Friday. With Alex back to National City it was easier for the married couple to escape. They kissed their kids goodbye and headed to the airport, leaving all responsibilities to their twenty-year-old son.

Lena’s personal phone rang and she reached for it. “Hello.” she drawled.

“ _ Hey, mom _ .” Alex greeted. “ _ How is your vacation? _ ” he asked. 

“It’s lovely.” Lena answered with a smile and glanced at her wife, still focused on the menu. 

“ _ Cool, cool, cool, cool... _ ” The young man said and Lena frowned. 

Alex was doing the Jake Peralta Cool thing only when something was wrong. “What’s going on?” 

“ _ Okay so here is the thing. Luna, Liran and I are locked in the game room _ .” he stated and waited for his mom’s answer.

“How did you get locked in there?” the ravenette asked and sat on the bed. She rolled her eyes at her wife who got distracted when the sheet fell off her. 

“ _ Well, Liran and I were in the game room playing Call of Duty. Dawn told Luna that we needed her help so she followed her to the game room. Next thing, the door locked behind us and the red sun lamps turned on.”  _ He rambled. 

“Where is Dawn?” Lena asked and slapped Kara’s hand away.

“ _ On the other side of the door. _ ” there was a pause. “ _ Having a party.” he added. _

“A party?” Lena exclaimed and that finally got Kara’s attention. 

“In our apartment?” The blonde asked and her wife nodded

Luna was heard in the background and to the CEO’s surprise, the sixteen-year-old was swearing. Lena is not stupid. She knows her kids swear but they also never do it in front of her. “What was that?” she asked.

Her son sighed and spoke with disappointment. “ _ Luna has been trying to hack the panel and unlock the door for the past twenty minutes. _ ” he said and another round of swears was heard. “ _ Please come help us. She is considering making a bomb and blowing it open. _ ” 

“We are on our way.” Lena said and hung up the phone. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, confused. 

“Dawn locked the game room door with Luna, Liran and Alex inside. She is also having a party.” the shorter woman said as she moved around the room, dressing. “Come on. We need to head back before Luna blows up something again.” Lena told her wife when the blonde didn’t move.

* * *

Lena and Kara had to take the lift. Their apartment was filled with people and Superwoman landing on the balcony with Lena in her arms would look really weird. Even to drunk teenagers.

The elevator doors opened and the two women were hit with the loud music. Their apartment door was wide open and a few teenagers were outside, drinking and making out. Their eyes went wide when they noticed the two women who walked straight to the door. Kara smirked as she heard them rushing to the elevator.

More people were inside and to their surprise, the red sun lamps were on. Lena walked to the panel close to the door and typed in her admin code. The screen flashed red and a message that the code was wrong popped up. She frowned. 

She never told her kids the code but she knows Luna figured it out a long time ago when she sneaked into her lab. She won’t doubt that Luna told Dawn the code and then Dawn figured a way to change it. She signed and rubbed her temple. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked. 

“Dawn changed the code. Probably why Luna was trying to hack the house panel.” the shorter woman said and tried another code. 

“Have you tried ‘password?’” Kara asked and Lena looked at her weird. “It’s her favourite password.” 

The ravenette typed it but Kara stopped her before clicking enter. She erased the word and wrote ‘Pa55w0rd’.

The screen flashed green. Lena smiled and turned off the loud music. “Everyone, out  _ now _ .” She announced loudly. The teens scrambled. The couple walked through the sea of teens to the living room. 

That’s where they found Dawn. She was sitting on the couch, making out with someone. The girl was wearing a really short skirt and a too-small shirt. 

“Dawn.” Kara’s warning voice made the two teens break apart. The boy was smirking, not caring they got busted. “Get out.” she warned. The boy smirked and kissed Dawn one more time before leaning on the coffee table, putting out the cigarette and downing the glass of whisky. He slowly stood, not caring that the two women were there. 

He was lucky the red sun lamps were on or Kara would fry him. The blonde instead pulled him by his shirt and dragged him to the elevator. The other people were separating to let the angry blonde walked to the elevator. She threw the boy to the metal container and gave him a warning stare before sending him downstairs. 

Kara walked back to the living room and found Lena angrily staring at their daughter. When they heard the door closing, finally everyone leaving their apartment, they spoke.

“What were you thinking?” Lena asked. 

Dawn didn’t answer, she just crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch with an eye-roll.

A loud banging was heard and the couple looked towards the game room. Kara sighed and walked to the hallway. At least Dawn was smart enough to put a force field in the hallway entrance so no one of her guests would go to those rooms. The blonde turned off the force field and walked closer to the game room door, unlocking it. 

A loud yell was heard and as soon as she opened the door, Alex sped right out of it and hit the wall with his shoulder before falling on the floor with a groan. Luna and Liran’s heads popped out of the room entrance; the Nhelani boy was holding his phone which was recording Alex. 

“Alex! Are you okay?” The blonde asked and knelt close to her son. 

The young man groaned in pain. 

“Is everything okay back there?” Lena’s worried voice was heard. 

“I think Alex dislocated his shoulder but nothing sunlamps can’t help with.” Kara answered and helped her son up. 

“Take him to the sunbed.” She told her kids and they rushed to help their brother. She walked back to the living room where Lena was scolding Dawn.

“...and you are going to clean the whole apartment with  _ no _ superspeed.” The blonde heard the end of Lena’s sentence and nodded in agreement.

Lena walked to the balcony to open the doors for some fresh air but accidentally kicked a bottle. She looked down and frowned as she recognised it. She reached for it and gasped. 

“ _ Dawn _ .” She angrily said and turned around. She was holding a bottle of Karuizawa Five Decades 1960 – 2000 whiskey that one of her investors from Japan gifted her. That bottle costs almost 30k and Lena was only drinking from it for celebration. But now it was empty.

The young girl picked up a glass of whiskey from the coffee table and downed the whole thing before placing the glass back. She stared into her mother’s green eyes before raising a challenging eyebrow. 

“Go to your room  _ now _ !” Lena bellowed.

The sixteen-year-old smirked before standing and heading to her bedroom. Lena walked to the panel and furiously typed. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked. 

“Locking the red sun lamps in her room. She needs to deal with the consequences of drinking.” she told her wife before pausing and taking a deep breath. “Am I too harsh on her?” she whispered. 

“No. She did something wrong and she needs to deal with the consequences.” The blonde agreed and rubbed her wife’s back. 

“What did we do for her to rebel?” Lena questioned with a low voice. 

“What do you mean?” the taller woman asked and turned her wife to look at her. 

“When I rebelled against Lillian it was because I hated her.” the ravenette said. “What did we do?” Kara could understand what Lena really asked. ‘ _ What did I do?’ _

“You did  _ nothing  _ wrong.” the blonde told her and pulled her into a hug. A crash was heard from Dawn’s bedroom and the two women rushed to it.

“Dawn, are you okay?” Kara asked when she opened the door. The girl was sitting on the floor between broken glass pieces, obviously drunk as she giggled. Kara sighed and moved closer. “Lena, bring a broom and a bag.” 

“Ouch!” Dawn exclaimed and Kara looked at her. She had a pout on her face and looked down at her hand. Kara’s blue eyes followed the direction and gasped at the blood on the girl’s palm. 

“ _ Lena! _ ” she yelled and helped the girl to stand, without stepping on the glass.

“What’s going on?” the shorter woman asked as she entered the room. She gasped when she noticed the blood and turned off the red sun lamps in the room. “Take her to the lab. She might need stitches.” 

Kara easily carried Dawn to the lab, the drunk girl still giggling in her arms. 

“What’s going on?” Luna asked when Lena entered the lab, Kara right behind her wife. The blonde placed Dawn on a table. 

“Luna, come here. I need your help.” Lena said as she put on gloves, passing a pair to her daughter. 

“Help with what?” The girl asked as she put on her gloves. 

“Your sister needs stitches and I will need your help.” the shorter woman said and walked closer to Dawn, Luna following her. “Check your sister for other injuries as I work on her palm.” 

“Liran, come here.” Kara called and the young man left his brother's side. “Can you hold Dawn’s legs?” she asked. 

Liran held the girl's legs still and Lena started stitching the wound.

“How is Alex?” Kara asked and glanced at her son on the sunbed. Her hands were firm on Dawn’s shoulder to make sure she won’t move.

“He fell asleep. I'm guessing he is not in much pain anymore.” Liran said while checking on his sister who was groaning and trying to free herself. 

“Em… jeju?” Luna whispered. “What are these?” she asked and pointed at some red lines on Dawn’s neck. 

“That can’t be.” the blonde gasped. 

That got Lena’s attention and turned to look at her daughter’s neck. “Is that?” she frowned. “Luna, go to safe C4K and bring me the vaccine for Red-K.” 

The young ravenette nodded and paused. “The code?” 

“Sweetheart, I know you know it. Hurry up.” Lena said while focusing back to Dawn’s palm. 

Luna blushed and walked to the secret door. She easily opened it and unlocked the safe behind it. She picked up one of the Red-K syringes and rushed back to the table. “Now what?” she asked with a worried expression. 

“Give it to me and hold your sister still.” Kara said and switched places with Luna. 

“Give me a few more seconds and I’m done.” Lena said.

When Lena finished she nodded at her wife. Kara moved quickly, injecting the antidote into Dawn. A cloud of red dust left from Dawn’s body and disappeared in the air before she passed out. Lena walked to the wall and turned on the air filter. 

“What was that?” Liran asked. 

“Red Kryptonite. It brings the worst out.” Kara said with a worried frown. 

“Just in case, you guys should get the cure too. We don’t know how Dawn got close to Red-K.” Lena said and moved to the safe. “I will have to make more of these later. Do you want to help me Lu-”

“ _ Yes _ .” The young girl exclaimed with a huge smile. 

* * *

Dawn groaned when she woke up. Her head was throbbing and her hand was in pain. She slowly sat on the bed and looked at her arm. She was confused as to why there was a gauze around ιτ. She touched it and hissed in pain. 

She looked up and spotted the red sun lamps, probably the reason she could feel pain. That’s when she noticed she wasn’t in her room but rather in Luna’s. She couldn’t remember much from last night so she reached for her phone on the bedside table but to her surprise, it wasn’t there. Instead, she found a water bottle, two painkillers and a note.

‘Take these. Mom & Jeju ❤’

The girl popped the two pills in her mouth and drank some water. She cringed at the bitter taste of the pills. 

“Oh, you are awake.” Luna said when she opened the door. 

“Hey.” Dawn mumbled. “Why am I in your room?” she asked.

“Mom said it would be safer in here.” the older sister said with a shrugged and moved to the bed. “Give me your hand.” 

“What happened to it?” Dawn asked as she let her sister look at her hand. 

“You cut it on a piece of glass.” Luna uttered as she was looking closely at the stitches. “Who gave you the cheap whisky?”

Dawn bit her lip. “Jonathan.” she mumbled. 

“Jonathan? Alex's ex-best friend Jonathan!?” Luna exclaimed and her sister nodded. “Why would you trust him? You know he is a Lex fanatic. The fact that he gave you a cheap whiskey with Red-K in it is really worrying.” the older sister said. 

“Red-K?” the younger girl questioned. 

“Mom and Jeju will explain things better.” Luna said and stood, rubbing the back of her neck. “Just so you know they are both angry and worried about yesterday.” the girl said before walking to the door. 

She paused, with her hand on the handle. “Did you really have to drink all of mom’s favourite whiskey?” she asked and turned around. “You know how much mom loves it because it was gifted to her by Asami Sato, after closing the deal with Future Industries.” she pointed out.

Dawn could only look at her hands as a wave of sorrow washed over her.

* * *

** 14 years later **

“Okay, my turn.” Dawn exclaimed with excitement. She passed a golden paper bag to her mom and another one to her Jeju. “Mom should open hers first.” she told them and sat back to her seat with a huge smile. 

Lena removed the colourful thin paper from the bag and pulled out the heavy box. “Oh, sweetheart.” she exclaimed when she read the box. 

“What is it?” Kara asked and scooted closer. 

“How did you even find this?” Lena asked and passed it to Kara.

“It doesn’t matter.” the younger woman smiled. “I just wanted to return back what I’ve stolen years ago.” 

Lena smiled and walked closer to her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I was mad at you for a short time. I was glad that you decided to just drink my favourite whiskey than go wild with your powers in the city.” she hugged her. “Thank you.” 

“Are we going to open it? Some of us never tasted that whiskey.” Luna said. She was sitting on the floor close to her son who was petting Zeus. 

“You know what. Why not.” Lena said. “Alex, can you bring 9 glasses from the cabinet behind you?” she asked. 

The blonde man nodded and turned around. 

“Just bring 8. I won’t drink.” Dawn said. 

“Are you scared mom will ground you again?” Luna teased with a smirk.

“I promise I won’t ground you.” Lena stated.

“Thanks, mom but I shouldn’t drink. I don’t think it will be good for the baby.” Dawn said with a grin. 

There was a pause from everyone in the room. Everyone except Loren, little Kara and Erok who were were too focused on their toys. 

“Are you serious?” Lena whispered and Dawn nodded with a huge grin. “Oh, Sweetheart.” She exclaimed and hugged her daughter. 

Kara was by their side in no time. “Congratulations!” The taller woman said and hugged her daughter while Lena hugged their son-in-law.

“Now we definitely need to celebrate.” Luna said as she hugged her sister. 

“Alex will be so jealous she’s not here for this. She always wanted to take a sip from this whiskey.” Kara said while passing the glasses of whiskey to the others. 

“Don’t worry about that. There was a discount if I bought three bottles. I will deliver hers tomorrow.” The pregnant woman said with a shrug and thanked her brother for the glass of water. 

“Dawn, this cost 30k fourteen years ago. How much does it cost now?” Lena asked.

“It doesn't matter.” Dawn answered and scrunched her nose. This caused the famous Luthor raised-eyebrow to appear.

“Just tell her. She probably has access to all of our bank accounts.” Alex said with an eye roll and sipped on his whiskey. He hummed surprised at the good taste. 

“He’s not wrong.” Lena said with a mischievous smirk. 

“I’m not telling you, mom. And you don’t have access to the bank account I bought this with.” Dawn replied with her own smirk. 

“Owww.” Alex, Liran and Luna dramatically exclaimed. 

“Hmm okay. I guess it will be hard to break my own prodigy.” Lena hummed and took a sip from her whiskey. Her green eyes moved from her daughter to her son-in-law. “How much did it cost,  _ Cyrus _ ?” 

The man’s eyes went wide. He loves his wife. He truly does. But his mother-in-law's green eyes staring into his soul was too scary. He felt like he was back at the start of his relationship with Dawn where he tried to impress the two mothers. “I..I don’t know..?” he said. 

He could feel his wife's warning stare, but Lena Luthor-Danvers’ one was more intimidating. When the older woman raised an eyebrow, he broke. “Each bottle cost 112k” he quickly said and heard the disappointment sighed from his wife. 

Roan choked on her whisky and Liran patted her back. “I-it co-st  _ how  _ much?” she asked, still in shock.

“One hundred and twelve thou-”

“No, I heard you the first time.” Roan said and turned to her husband. “These two fingers of whiskey cost more than what I make in a month.” she exclaimed and raised her glass. 

Alex laughed. “Don’t let mom and Jeju's ‘little’ house fool you. Everyone in this room is pretty much a millionaire.” he said and sip his whiskey. 

“And even if one of us reached billions we donate the money and fall back to the millions.” Luna said while leaning on her wife’s side. 

“How much did it cost before the discount?” Lena asked this time. 

“ _ Jeju! _ How about you open your gift?” Dawn replied instead. 

“Oh yes!” The blonde placed her glass back on the coffee table and reached inside her bag. She gasped as she pulled out a baby onesie with an image of potsticker on it. Underneath it said ‘Lil Dumpling’. “Awwww. This is  _ adorable _ !” Kara said with tears in her eyes. 

While Kara was cooing over her gift, Lena glanced back to Cyrus. The man knew what she was asking, and he mouthed back  _ ‘one hundred and fifty k’. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn deals with the consequences of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that some of you might want to read what Lena and Kara told Dawn the next day so here it is.

Dawn knocked on the office door and waited for her mother's answer. When she heard the faint ‘come in’ she opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Dawn, you are awake.” Kara exclaimed, surprised and hugged her daughter. “How is your hand.” 

“It hurts.” the girl answered and winced when her mother touched it. “Luna had a look a few minutes ago.” 

She glanced at her mom. The ravenette was staring at her computer with anger in her eyes. Or was it disappointment? 

“Mom?” the girl spoke in a low voice.

Lena sighed and stood. She was holding a tablet in her hand and with the flick of her wrist, she showed her screen on the TV.

Multiple pictures and videos from the previous night were on the TV. Dawn’s face slowly turned red as she watched. She counted at least three boys and two girls she kissed. There were also videos and pictures of her dancing and drinking. She raised her right hand and hid her face with a groan. “Where did you get the pictures?” she asked.

“Multiple Instagram accounts and now they are mostly on a few gossip websites.” Lena stated. 

“I-I don’t remember anything from the past two days.” She whispered. She was trying to keep it together but when Kara placed her hand on her shoulder she broke. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” the blonde whispered and pulled the girl into a hug, careful to not hurt her hand. 

“I’m sorry.” the girl murmured. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You weren’t yourself.” Kara said and rubbed the young ravenette’s back. She glanced at her wife who was staring at the article on the screen, her brow furrowed. 

The shorter woman sighed and placed the tablet on the chair next to her. She moved to her daughter and placed a kiss on her head. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.” she said. “I have something to show you.” 

Lena moved to one of the lower cabinets of her bookshelf. She pulled out an album and walked to the couch. She patted the seat next to her.

Dawn followed her mom and sat next to her. Kara gave her some tissues and sat on her other side. 

“Now, I know I haven’t told you guys much about Lillian, but there was a period when I was seventeen I decided to rebel just to ruin her reputation.” Lena said and flipped through the album. “Ah, here it is.” She passed the album to her daughter. 

Both Dawn and Kara gasped. Pictures of a goth Lena was the last thing they expected to see. Her long hair was down but one side was shaved, she had black lipstick and a bit too much eyeliner. She was wearing multiple spiky bracelets around her wrist and her shirt had a sweetheart neckline and was see-through around her arms and collar bone. Her ruffle skirt was the same colour as her shirt and her black fishnet tights were dipping into black combat boots. 

“These pictures have been in here all this time?” Kara gasped. 

“Is this the first time you see these?” Dawn asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” Kara said and pretty much pulled the album in her lab. 

“Lillian got really mad about that one.” Lena pointed at a picture of her flipping off paparazzi. “My point is, I screwed up too. No doubt at some point these pictures will resurface and someone will caption them, ‘Like mother like daughter.’” 

“Oh, that’s good.” Kara nodded and she closed the album.

“Kara…” Lena glanced at her with suspicion. 

Kara stared at her wife with an innocent smile before shooting out of the office with the album in hand. 

“She’s going to write the article, isn’t she?” Dawn stated and leaned back on the couch.

“Yep.” Lena replied before moving to her desk. 

“What’s Red Kryptonite?” Dawn asked. “Luna said it was because of that I acted like that.” 

“Red Kryptonite makes Kryptonians reckless, evil, and dangerous. It brings out the worse of people. When your Jeju got infected.” she sighed. “It was bad. Really bad. At least you only had a party… and drank my favourite whiskey.” she mumbled the last words. 

“I’m really sorry about that.” Dawn sighed. 

“It’s okay little one.” the shorter woman said with a small smile. “Now, about your punishment…” 

Dawn groaned. “I’m listening.” 

“Your first punishment would have been three weeks but since you were affected by Red-K it’s only one week. First, you will clean the mess that was created yesterday with  _ no  _ superspeed. You will bake at least two batches of triple chocolate chip cookies for Alex because of his broken bones,”

“Alex broke his bones?” The girl questioned. 

“Yes. Liran will help you with the cookies because he posted the video and now Alex has to wear a fake cast.” Lena replied with an eye-roll. “Also, you will do all Luna’s chores for a week because you ruined her experiment when you called her away for too long and she has to start over. How is your head?”

“The headache is mostly gone.” The girl answered. 

“I will turn off the red sun lamps because I want to make sure your hand heals, but no powers, okay?” Lena said and the girl nodded. Lena kissed the girl's forehead. “I’m glad you don’t remember much from last night. I’m not proud of how I reacted.” she sighed and brushed the girl's hair. 

“Mom, you raised us pretty well. You never really yelled at us or made us feel bad. I don’t think you overreacted considering what I did.” the girl said and hugged her mom. 

Lena placed another kiss on her daughter's forehead. “Go grab lunch from the kitchen and go sit underneath the sun lamp for a few minutes before starting cleaning. Luna is in the lab so she can keep you company.” 

Dawn nodded and left the room. Deep down she knew her mom was still upset but she couldn’t do anything right now.

* * *

“Hey, I brought you food.” Dawn said with a smile and placed a container on the table next to Luna. 

“Thanks.” her sister mumbled, her eyes were glued to her laptop screen. 

Dawn moved to the chair with the sun lamps. She turned on the lamps, sat on the comfy chair and opened her own container. “Why are you mad at me?” she asked before taking a bite.

“I’m not mad at you.” The older sister drawled while moving to her notes. 

“Your face says otherwise.” the younger girl mumbled.

“It doesn’t.” Luna replied. 

“We have the same face. I know how I look when I’m angry thus I know how  _ you  _ look when you are angry.” Dawn pointed out and took a sip from her soda.

Luna sighed and let her pen drop. She stood and walked to her sister, her lab coat flapping around her like a cape. “Fine, you want to talk, let’s talk.” she announced and Dawn placed her food and soda on the table next to her. “I’m not mad at you because of my ruin experiment. I can easily recreate it since I remember every step exactly.” she stated. 

“Are you mad because you couldn’t figure out the password to unlock the door?” The younger girl asked. 

“I’m disappointed about that, not mad.” Luna replied.

“Then why are you angry with me.” Dawn asked.

“I’m not angry with  _ you _ . I’m angry with  _ myself. _ ” the older sister said and looked into the identical blue eyes of her sister. 

“What are you talking about?” Dawn mumbled. 

“I know you are mad at me because I left you alone at school.” Luna replied and sat on a stool across the injured girl.

“I don’t know what you are talking abo-”

“Dawn, please.” Luna sighed. “We’ve been together for so long and then I chose to leave you behind while I moved to high school. I left you behind even though I promised we will always be together.” 

“That’s not it. I mean I did hate the fact we weren’t spending as much time together but it’s not  _ just  _ that” Dawn commented. 

“Then what is it?” Luna asked and moved closer to her sister. 

“Everyone keeps comparing me to you guys and I got tired.” Dawn announced and closed her eyes. “Everyone expects me to be good in STEM classes, and I know I can do great but it’s not my thing. Then there is that really enthusiastic art teacher who thinks I got the same artistic skills as Alex but still not my thing. Even my biology teacher expected me to be good in his class because of Liran.” she opened her eyes and looked at her sister. “I live in your shadows and I hate it. I’ve been doing theatre for so long but the teachers still know me as your little sister. I guess I just got really annoyed that I don’t have my own identity.”

“But you have your own identity.” Luna said and ignored her sister’s eye roll. “I’m serious. First of all, the way I dress and the way you dress is different.” she started knowing well that Dawn liked brighter colours than her. “Second of all, you are a good actress, something that I’m  _ not _ . Lastly, I know you understand what I’m saying most of the time when I ramble about my projects because we are  _ geniuses _ .” Luna exclaimed and made her sister smile. 

“You are smarter than me, though.” Dawn answered and reached for her food.

“Not that smart. Just using the few extra brain cells I stole from you.” she answered with a smirk.

Dawn snorted. “So, are we good?” she asked. 

“Yeah. We are going to have a sisters night when your punishment is over.” Luna answered and fist-bumped her sister since she couldn’t hug her. The scientist went back to her table and opened her container, humming happily at the pleasant smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 5 am and I'm sleepy... (～﹃～)~zZ 
> 
> brain fried... 
> 
> I hope the final version is okay and I removed all the misspellings.
> 
> GOODNIGHT.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad most of you agree that Luthor-Danvers flows better. I was just surprised the tag is Danvers-Luthor Child(ren).
> 
> Also, I got Halloween doughnuts c: I will eat my first one after I post this :D
> 
> I don’t drink alcohol but I tried to write about one. 
> 
> I bought this mini vacuum for my desk and it’s the best purchase I did so far :D
> 
> Also, looking at the next prompts I know at least 3 of them will be mostly focused on the OC children. I noticed that when the story is focused around the children it doesn’t get as much love as the others. But that’s okay ^w^ 
> 
> For those that do read my children focused stories thank you so much 💖 I truly enjoy writing them :D
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
